


Stepwise Approaching

by 0ocxo0



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ocxo0/pseuds/0ocxo0
Summary: 《论AC萨是怎么带坏CC萨的》AC萨+CC萨x人偶云
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Stepwise Approaching

Stepwise Approaching

在办公室处理文件到深夜才回到住所的萨菲罗斯推开门的瞬间就感觉到了事情的不正常之处。  
这不是他的房间。  
他悄无声息地在黑暗中移动，特种兵超强的而立捕捉到左侧房间门缝下透出的一点光芒和轻微的说话声。  
不，不是说话声，是一个属于青年人的呻吟声。  
萨菲罗斯伫立在门口，就在他犹豫自己要不要进去的时候，门里传出一个他极为熟悉的声音。  
“既然来了，就进来吧。”  
那是他自己的声音！萨菲罗斯心下一惊，但是他面上仍保持着面无表情的冷漠，用力推开了门。  
面前是一间熟悉的卧室，标准的一等兵宿舍该有的样子，床，桌椅，双人小沙发。和他原本应该进入的那个房间如出一辙。  
除了床边多出来的那两个人。  
一个只穿着皮裤的男人慵懒地靠坐在床头，不管是那头耀眼的银发，还是在暗处依旧闪烁着的绿色猫眼，甚至是男人大敞着前襟露出的怒张性器，都和自己十成十的一致。  
“你是谁？”萨菲罗斯皱着眉问道。  
“你明明已经知道答案，却还要浪费一番口舌，是多么不愿意相信这个事实，”床上的男人挑起一根眉毛，他拽着跪在他两腿间喘息的青年的凌乱金发，迫使他转过头面向萨菲罗斯，“那这个，你认得出来吗？”  
萨菲罗斯心下剧震，面前闭着眼的青年虽然脸上沾满汗液和白浊，还是看得出他和自己新确认关系的小男友长相有八九分相似。  
“克劳德……？”他不敢置信地开口道。  
听到自己的名字，金发青年不解地睁开双眼看向声音来源的方向，他似乎才发现房间里的第三个人，绿色的眼睛里闪过一丝慌乱，却在看清来人的瞬间放松下来。  
瞪着一双和自己如出一辙的魔魅竖瞳的青年，几乎可以说是微笑着开口道，“……是过去的…主……哈啊……”他话音未落便转为一声夹杂着痛呼的呻吟。  
萨菲罗斯的角度只能看到靠坐在床上的男人动了动穿着皮靴的脚，跪坐在地上的青年口中发出一阵阵既痛苦又愉悦的尖叫。  
“你的主人只有一个，想清楚再开口，人偶。”他扯着克劳德的金发，重新将青年按向自己的胯间，青年微微抬起身体，放松自己的下巴将男人狰狞的性器整个含进口中，被抵到喉咙深处带来的反射性的呕吐感让他的绿眼盈满泪水。克劳德一边收缩脸颊，更紧密地吮着口中的巨物，一边轻轻地前后晃动脑袋吞吐起来。他的双手也爬上男人的胯间，一手握住没能被含进嘴里的性器根部，配合着吞吐的节奏套弄着，另一手兜住垂着的囊袋，揉搓挤弄。  
萨菲罗斯从青年抬起的腿间看到了他被皮靴踩住的通红小头，另一个自己显然还在时不时地使力，证据就是青年喉咙深处发出的痛哼，疼痛带来条件反射般的肌肉收缩毫无疑问只能更加取悦那个自己。  
他看到自己微抬起头，眼睛半垂着，浓密的睫毛让人看不清他的眼神，男人握住克劳德的后脑，将青年的头固定住不能动，皮靴终于放开了克劳德性器前端，青年的硬挺瞬间弹跳了一下，引得他发出一声呜咽。  
男人拂开克劳德握住自己性器末端的手，猛地挺胯，将整根狰狞的性器凶狠地操入克劳德的喉咙，青年的鼻子都埋入了男人蜷曲的银色毛发中。硕大的头部硬生生撑开窄小的喉管，剧烈的咽部反射使得青年的喉结快速地上下移动着，根本无暇咽下的口水从青年被撑到有些发白的嘴角滴落在两条赤裸的大腿上。  
欣赏了一会儿青年因为缺氧而变得空白的表情，男人挺动胯部开始狠操克劳德的喉咙，青年费力地吮吸口中火热的硬挺，啧啧的水声萦绕在房间里。  
萨菲罗斯知道自己快到了，果不其然，男人狠插了几下，搞得克劳德控制不住地发出干呕的声音，才退出一些，青年迅速熟练地将双手拢上退出的根部，前后套弄着，他微张开嘴，灵活的舌尖舔过男人的铃口，男人低吼一声，微凉的液体射了青年满嘴。  
青年张开嘴，鲜红的小舌卷走龟头上沾着的精液，后退了一些，微抬起头，让男人查看。  
男人捏着他小巧的下巴，将他的脸转向萨菲罗斯的方向，向他展示青年含了满口的精液，他鲜红的舌头在浓厚的白浊见若隐若现，他舔过自己唇边溢出的精液，舌头一卷，将满口的精液一滴不剩地全数咽下，又张大嘴给面前的男人检视。  
“好孩子。”男人赞赏地说道，他的手抚过青年汗湿的额发，青年像猫儿一样凑上去磨蹭着男人的手掌，眼睛满足地眯着，靠在男人的大腿上剧烈地喘息着。  
“要试试吗？”男人看向始终僵立在门口的萨菲罗斯，“这可是我花了很多心思调教的。”  
似乎是看出了萨菲罗斯的挣扎，他继续劝诱道，“青涩纯真的，玩起来确实别有一番风味，但是还是这种，”他用力掐了一把青年胸口的乳粒，换来一声绵软的泣音，“玩起来更尽兴些。”  
萨菲罗斯仿佛被蛊惑了一般，向前迈了一步……  
他睁开眼，发现自己躺在宿舍的床上。  
他花了几分钟想要平复自己的心情和兴奋的下身，还是终于认命一般摸出PHS确认了一下小男友的日程——在晨练。  
萨菲罗斯故作严肃地把克劳德从队伍里喊了出来，将一脸莫名的少年压在更衣室的墙上快速来了一发，才抱着腿软得站不住的少年回到办公室开始新一天的工作。

萨菲罗斯第二次踏入那间房间时，心里有几分自己不愿承认的隐隐期待。  
“又来了？”和上次一样靠坐在床头的另一个萨菲罗斯挑起一根眉毛，语带戏谑地问道，“这次打算加入我们吗，还是就看看？”  
萨菲罗斯没有搭理自己，他的目光从一进门就锁定在躺在床上，大敞着双腿的青年克劳德。青年完全没注意到自己的存在，他拿着一个巨大的假阳具，插弄着自己的后穴，白嫩的大腿上绑着一个小型的遥控器，粉色的电线消失在后穴和小茎之间、本应平滑一片的地方。  
“他是双性？”萨菲罗斯皱眉发问。  
“我改造的，为了玩得更尽兴些。”Sephiroth坦然地说道，他转向把自己插得颤抖不已的青年，“先别玩了，给萨菲展示一下你自己。”  
克劳德听话的放下手中的玩具，他一手抱着自己的双腿，将下体完整的露出来，另一只手搭在花穴上，两根手指翻开柔嫩的阴唇，露出里面淡粉色的小口，Sephiroth将两指伸进去，勾出一捧透明的蜜液。  
萨菲罗斯才注意到，青年光裸无毛的下身到处是透明的水痕，显然已经自己玩了许久了。  
“试试？”Sephiroth再度发出邀请。  
这次萨菲罗斯终于简单点了点头。  
床上的男人露出一个“我就知道”的微笑，对克劳德开口道：“去，好好伺候他。”  
克劳德听话地滑下床铺，他在床边跪下，膝行到萨菲罗斯脚边，先俯下身亲吻了他的靴子，才顺着男人的大腿直起身，将脸整个埋在萨菲罗斯的胯间。  
萨菲罗斯皱眉瞪向自己，还未开口就被心有灵犀地打断了。  
“是他自己要这么做的，我没教他。”Sephiroth无辜地开口道，唇角眉梢都是满满的恶意。  
知道与自己争辩毫无意义，萨菲罗斯把注意力放回对着他的胯间喘出热气的青年，伸手解开了裤子上的扣子。  
得到男人同意的克劳德才行动起来，他伸出鲜红的小舌将拉链头从裤缝里舔出来，又用牙叼住，缓慢地拉下。青年小巧的鼻尖拱着他蛰伏在内裤里还半软的性器，让它从内裤前端的敞口中露出大半个头部，雄性的麝香气息扑面而来，克劳德深吸一口气，露出一个有些陶醉的表情。他伸出舌绕着柱头的窄沟舔过一圈，又滑到顶端，用舌尖挑开铃口，卷走一滴咸涩的液体。  
他抬头看向萨菲罗斯，正好对上男人看向下的眼神，将军一只手轻柔地抚过青年乱翘的金发，另一只拉下自己的内裤，将硬挺整个释放出来，然后放松地向后靠在墙上，  
“不用急，你自己慢慢来。”萨菲罗斯轻柔地说道。  
克劳德绿色的眼睛里闪过一缕茫然，他不太理解慢慢来是什么意思，他以前每次给主人口交，都是径直被插入喉咙深处，他习惯于被侵占、被掠夺、被给予，他从未自己做过什么决定，即使是主动求欢也是在Sephiroth的控制下亦步亦趋地完成他下达的指令。  
过去的主人是觉得自己……技术不好，才让自己慢慢来的吗？克劳德觉得自己抓住了问题的关键，他一定要好好取悦面前的人，不能给自己的主人丢脸。  
他换上一个勾人的眼神，用薄唇包裹住锋利的牙齿，将只是半勃就已经大得惊人的硬物吞入口中，坚硬的龟头顶在他的上颚，一些粘稠的咸涩液体在他的舌面上化开，又混着来不及吞下的口水一起从嘴角流出。克劳德灵巧的舌头舔过头部与柱体间的沟带，收缩喉口挤压着硕大的龟头。  
他头顶的呼吸变得急促起来，迅速完全勃起的硬物涨大了不止一圈，克劳德猝不及防呛了一下，想要呛咳和干呕的动作使得他的喉口无规律地剧烈收缩着，萨菲罗斯低吼一声，按着他的脑袋下意识地开始挺胯，撞击他柔软的咽喉。  
克劳德配合地放松了喉咙和下巴，在萨菲罗斯顶进来时收缩口腔，吮吸顶端，又在他退出去时用舌尖包裹舔舐铃口和浅沟。  
萨菲罗斯的呼吸中溢出几声轻喘，他重重地顶进青年狭窄的食道，闭着眼感受了片刻被高温紧致的内壁咬紧的快感，又在到达巅峰前完全抽了出去，牵出一根将断未断的暧昧银丝。  
男人一手扶着自己的阳物，他着迷地盯着克劳德微张的口，青年艳红的唇仿佛露水沾湿的玫瑰花瓣，蛊惑着男人用平静了几分的硬挺轻轻戳弄着。  
克劳德的眼睛直视着他，泛着潮红的眼尾仿佛带着钩子，他张开嘴，鲜红的舌舔过龟头留在他唇上的清液，夸张地卷进嘴里吞下，又舔过嘴角露出一个意犹未尽的表情。  
萨菲罗斯闭了闭眼，放任自己略显粗暴地再次顶进湿热的口腔，直接快速抽插起来，他扯住克劳德凌乱的金发，强迫青年按照自己的步调吞吐。  
快感迅速攀升，萨菲罗斯闭上眼不去看胯下青年色情挑逗的表情，黑暗的视野同时也放大了他的其他感官。克劳德卖力地吮吸着他的硬挺，粘稠的水声萦绕在不大的空间里，间或夹杂着他被顶得重了而发出的细小呻吟或呛咳。  
萨菲罗斯低吼一声，想要撤出即将射精的阳物，却被早有预知的青年伸手握住，男人猝不及防，微凉的种子射了青年满脸。  
克劳德伸出鲜红的舌尖舔掉手上沾到的精液，边慢动作般舔着，边眨着眼看向萨菲罗斯，浓密纤长的睫毛上挂着星星点点的液体，潮红脸颊与粘稠白浊的对比色情到了极致。  
萨菲罗斯感觉自己还没有完全软下去的阳物，又在青年的手里有了勃起的势头。  
粗暴地拉起笑得一脸得意的青年，他这才发现克劳德在毫无触碰、仅是帮自己口交的过程中也射了一次，深色的地板上有一小滩稀薄的精液。  
他将青年抡上床，摆成一个跪趴的姿势，克劳德自觉地塌腰挺胯，雪白的屁股高高地翘在空气中，两张小嘴都一张一合地收缩着，清液滴滴答答地流在床单上，晕出一片片湿印。  
皮衣和皮带落地的声音在床边响起，他咬着自己的小臂，等待身后粗暴的挺入和蛮干。  
他早就已经习惯从那狰狞巨物带来的痛苦中获取快乐，萨菲罗斯所给予的身体上的痛苦于他，与精神的欢愉没有什么区别。  
但他迟迟没有等到那个撕裂他、又将他重组的灼热硬物，一个柔软湿润的物体贴上他的穴口，克劳德惊恐地回过头，却发现银发的将军跪坐在他身后，正埋首于他的两腿之间。  
不行……这怎么行……  
萨菲罗斯看着眼前湿得一塌糊涂的穴口，灵活的舌头绕着穴口打了个圈，突破紧张缩起的环状肌肉直接钻进了小洞。  
克劳德颤抖着想要并拢腿根，却被将军一只手握住一条大腿，以一种一定会留下淤青的力度向两边分得更开。  
男人有些粗糙的舌面磨蹭着敏感的粘膜，比手指还要灵活地旋转翻搅着，啧啧的水声回荡在空气中，克劳德昏昏沉沉的脑子已经无法分清这是自己溢出的爱液还是男人带入的口水。  
从未体验过的触感让克劳德的腰肢酥麻一片，他快要跪不住了，全靠萨菲罗斯握在他腿根的大手支撑着，男人的舌头还在向深出进发，令人头皮发麻的热意顺着舌尖点燃了克劳德的内壁，过电般的快感顺着他的脊椎辐射开来，在他眼前炸开白色的星星点点，他颤抖着想要绞紧内壁，不让蛇一般灵活的舌再继续深入下去，却被男人抬高了腰腿逐渐使不上力气。  
男人的舌头深入到了他不敢想象的地方，柔和的快意和被仿佛被直接舔上内脏的恐惧感交叠在克劳德糊成一片的大脑中，他急促地喘息着，发出断断续续的泣音。  
被冷落的前穴寂寞地张合着，空虚的痒意让他不自觉地将手指摸向穴口那粒肿胀的软肉。  
萨菲罗斯温柔但强硬地拂开他颤抖的手指，“想要什么？”  
“前面……前面也想要……”  
萨菲罗斯摸摸他哭泣的小茎，明知故问地使坏道：“是这里吗？”  
克劳德挣扎着摇摇头，“是前面的洞，求您，好痒……”  
萨菲罗斯把克劳德翻过来躺下，推起他的大腿几乎将他对折起来，“自己抱好。”  
克劳德听话得抱住自己大张的双腿，将自己的下身完全展露在萨菲罗斯的眼前。  
萨菲罗斯重新俯下身，他的唇略过青年腿根滑腻的肌肤，吮出一个鲜红的吻痕，又咬住那片皮肤，用犬齿研磨，他一直反复重复着这两个动作，直到清晰的牙印和吮出的血痕层层叠叠的印满白皙的腿根，踩在克劳德催促的呻吟声中，转向他两腿间湿泞不堪的入口。  
他舔了一下花穴前凸起的肉粒，用牙叼住小心地研磨，同时将两根手指插入青年尚合不拢的后穴。  
克劳德发出一声崩溃的哭叫，后穴痉挛着夹紧了男人的手指，又被强硬地抚平，将凸起的敏感处送到手指边。  
萨菲罗斯轻缓地勾弄着前列腺，给克劳德足够的时间去适应逐渐堆积的强烈快感。同时，他放开叼着的硬挺肉粒，舌尖滑向被两片柔嫩阴唇挡住的小洞。他细心地舔开两片软肉，灵活的舌头钻入洞里，模仿着性交的频率抽插起来。  
习惯了狂暴性爱的克劳德对这种入骨的温存毫无招架之力，他紧紧抱着自己的大腿，指甲在柔嫩的腿根抠出一个个带血的印子。他疯狂地摇着头，无法排解的剧烈快感快要逼疯他，他感觉自己像是一叶扁舟，在萨菲罗斯带来的狂风骤雨中，终是难逃倾覆的命运。  
他泪眼朦胧地看向站在一边好整以暇地看着他们的Sephiroth，断断续续地哀求道：“主人，求您，我不行了……真的不行了……”  
Sephiroth挑起他的下巴，轻柔地吻走他的泪珠，“傻孩子，又不是我在干你，你求我有什么用？”  
萨菲罗斯更用力地用舌尖戳刺着敏感的内壁，感觉到阴道不规律地痉挛起来，他的舌头退出来，牙齿叼住脆弱的阴蒂，舌尖来回快速舔弄着，又重重地吮吸了一下，同时两指用力地划过前列腺死死地抵住那块凸起的软肉——  
克劳德尖叫着潮吹了，大股大股的清液从他的花穴里喷涌出来，他崩溃地哭叫着，泪水和口水沾湿了满脸，淡色液体从瘫软的前端淅淅沥沥地流出来，浸湿了他的腹部。  
失去支撑的青年软倒在被水浸透的床单上，他紧紧夹着双腿，下体不住地痉挛着。  
萨菲罗斯直起身来抹了一把溅在脸上的爱液，他将沾湿的额发撸到耳后，挑衅地看向Sephiroth。  
“精彩的表演，”Sephiroth赞赏道，“我确实不曾见过我的人偶流露出如此脆弱、如此不堪一击的一面。适时的温柔既可以抚平伤痛，也能带来更深重的绝望——全看你何时去使用它了。”

萨菲罗斯发现自己又站在那扇熟悉的门前时，他一点都没有犹豫地推门走了进去。  
和前两次两人都在床上不同，这次全身赤裸的青年上半身趴伏在书桌上，一条一掌宽的皮带将他的腰部固定住，双手手腕交叠背在身后被Sephiroth单手握住。因为书桌是配合了萨菲罗斯的身高而特制的，青年线条流畅的双腿挂在桌沿晃动着，绷直了脚尖也只能微微触地。  
空气中有鲜血的味道。  
萨菲罗斯皱眉开口道：“发生什么了？”  
“一点小事故，”Sephiroth漫不经心地说道，他稍微侧开一些，让克劳德的整个身体都暴露在萨菲罗斯的眼前，“不过不听话的人偶需要一些惩罚。”  
闻言，被压制在桌上动弹不得的克劳德哼了一声，“活该。”  
随即被带着黑色皮手套的手狠狠甩了一个巴掌，落在已经通红肿起的臀部。  
青年猛地倒吸一口气，将嘴边的痛呼咽回口中。  
萨菲罗斯走近他们，弯腰仔细地查看在桌上不停挣动的青年，他的臀部层层叠叠得覆盖着鲜红的掌痕，本就挺翘的部位因为红肿显得又大了一圈，萨菲罗斯伸手略分开他的双腿，绷紧的腿部肌肉细细颤抖着，零零散散的鞭痕散布在白嫩的大腿内侧。青年的后穴里塞着一根硬物，一张一合的前穴淅淅沥沥地滴着水，在他的两脚之间形成一小滩水渍。  
萨菲罗斯又翻看了一下青年被罩在阴茎笼里的小茎，湿润的头部涨得通红，伸展不开的前端委屈地溢出透明的液体，把金属的笼子涂得晶莹发亮。  
他直起身，侧脸看向青年被压在桌面上的脸，青年嘴边带着一抹血痕，怒火在闪耀的魔晄眼中跃动着。那是和他的克劳德像又不像的、蓝得透亮的眼睛。  
萨菲罗斯转向自己，“是你被咬伤了。我还以为你对他的控制是绝对的，看来是我高估你了。”萨菲罗斯控制不住自己话里话外的明嘲暗讽，他就是控制不了自己不要和这个“自己”针锋相对。  
Sephiroth毫不在意来自自己的挑衅，“一味的顺从很快就会让人厌烦。我喜欢他反抗我，然后我可以尽情地惩罚他、折磨他，直到他崩溃着将完整的自己全部奉给我。顺从的人偶确实精致漂亮，但他不屈服的样子才更美丽，不是吗？”  
Sephiroth的手指略过插在青年后穴的硬物，旋转着往里塞了塞，收获一声青年痛苦的闷哼，才满意地将它整个拔了出来，随意地扔在地上。他慢条斯理地撕开一个安全套给自己套好，引得萨菲罗斯好奇地侧目。  
“你居然会戴套？”  
“你要是喜欢直接接触姜汁，之后你可以不戴。”  
萨菲罗斯捡起刚被扔在地上的“肛塞”，沾满肠液的柱体确实是一截新鲜的生姜，他挑眉看向提起青年窄腰的男人，“这是什么玩法？”  
“相信我，你马上就会体验到它的妙用。”  
Sephiroth沉甸甸的头部抵上青年一张一合的花穴入口，若即若离地磨蹭着，时不时顶进半个头部再退出，又沿着会阴滑到紧张收缩的后穴口，将坚硬的龟头挺了进去。  
“萨菲罗斯！你不能插后面！”青年发出一声尖叫，他无力地挣动着，重获自由的双手向后奋力推挤着Sephiroth逐渐压下来的身体，“插前面，插前面行不行？”  
“哦？是什么让你觉得你可以有选择的权利了？”Sephiroth享受了一会儿紧张收缩的内壁不同寻常的火热，抽离了一些将大半头部退出穴口，“现在我心情还不错，干你前面也不是不行。”  
克劳德明显松了一口气，他努力将屁股又翘高了些，方便Sephiroth干他的前穴。  
Sephiroth猛地一插到底，克劳德痛苦地嘶吼一声，想要撑起身体却被按住后颈压回桌面。  
男人俯下身，贴在剧烈喘息着的青年耳边，低沉的声音里浸满残忍和恶意，“不过得等我干完你后面才行。”  
“混……混蛋！”克劳德努力咒骂着，声音里的水痕让他听起来没有一点气势。  
Sephiroth直起身，他一巴掌狠抽在克劳德红肿的臀部，命令道：“夹紧点。”  
姜汁威力尚存，一用力，火辣辣的感觉就顺着内壁的每一条褶皱辐射开来，但是稍微放松开，就会被身后的男人在已经伤痕累累的屁股上再添上一枚掌印。  
克劳德冷汗和眼泪流得到处都是，他十指无力地抓着桌沿，后穴小心地收缩到一个自己不会太忍受不了，也可以满足Sephiroth的程度。  
Sephiroth没有戳破他耍的小心思，两只大手握住青年红肿的屁股，大力地抽插起来。  
肉体碰撞的“啪啪”声回荡在不大的房间里，青年肿痛的屁股一下一下撞在男人坚硬的腹肌上，翻腾的肉浪逼出一声声哭喊，痛极的青年竟挣开了些许腰上的束缚，攀在桌上奋力向前爬去，但还没爬开就被掐着胯拽回原处。  
硕大的硬挺碾过后穴的每个敏感点，愉悦与苦痛在克劳德的脑子里展开了艰难的拉锯战，被彻底调教过的身体渐渐习惯了火辣辣的内壁和针扎般的臀肉，克劳德的脑海中就只剩下了在他后穴里冲撞肆虐的狰狞巨物。他不自觉地开始扭腰，想要好好蹭蹭那些没被照顾到的瘙痒之处。  
Sephiroth提起他的胯部让青年的下半身整个悬空，他缓慢地进出几次，每次都将整个柱身抽离体外，再深而重地插回去，将每一丝褶皱都撑得平展。  
克劳德被这种缓慢的节奏磨得不上不下，积攒的快感快要逼疯他，却不足以将他推上顶峰。糊成一片的脑子里除了想要高潮再也装不下其他，他夹紧后穴无声地催促。  
他感到身后的男人动作一顿，低沉的笑声里满溢的情欲让克劳德颤抖。  
Sephiroth的硬挺猛地插到难以想象的深处，同时他狠狠地扭了一把青年的臀尖。  
剧烈的高潮瞬间席卷了克劳德，他整个人痉挛着倒在桌面上，内壁将并未抒发的硬物缠得死紧，逼得男人也发出一阵低沉的呻吟，闭上眼感受这阵令人头皮发麻的舒爽。  
“他……在保持清醒的时候更加敏感吗？”萨菲罗斯问道。  
“我调低了他的感官阈值，借助……我们奇妙的小联系。”Sephiroth没有说出杰诺瓦，有些事情还是自己去发现比较合适，他又狠拍了一下克劳德伤痕累累的屁股，软倒在桌上的青年抽搐了下，埋头在手臂里的发出一声闷闷的痛呼，“简单来说，我刚才用了五成力的巴掌，在他看来是使足了十成力气。同理，你操他一下，他也是两倍的快乐。”  
Sephiroth解开束住青年腰部的皮带，维持着插入的姿势将克劳德抱到床边坐下。  
他颠弄了青年几下，换来两声若有若无的呻吟。  
“要来吗？”  
Sephiroth放下克劳德的双腿，意有所指地看向萨菲罗斯膨起一团的裆部，扔给他一片安全套。  
萨菲罗斯单手接住，他沉默地站了一会儿，才终于下定决心似的拉下裤链，将那根刚看到克劳德满是掌印的红屁股就开始勃起的硬物解放出来。他随意地套弄了两下，将安全套戴好，走近床边。  
克劳德用手扶着床头，昏昏沉沉地撑起身子，将埋在后穴的硬挺拔了出来，他刚想下床，就被掐住腰猛地往下一按，Sephiroth的狰狞巨物直接刺穿他的花穴，重重地顶在深处的宫颈上。  
猝不及防的青年大张着嘴，却什么声音也没有发出来，他呆滞地看向萨菲罗斯的方向，几抹魔魅的绿色在他的眼睛里一闪而过。他痉挛着高潮了，被笼子困住的小茎颤抖着滴出几滴白浊，又淅淅沥沥流下一些淡色的液体。  
Sephiroth抄起克劳德的双腿，就着插入的姿势把青年转了一个方向，灼热硬物在不住痉挛颤抖的小穴里研磨过一圈，又重新顶上敏感的宫颈。  
克劳德断断续续地哭泣着，脱力一般趴伏在Sephiroth的肩头，两张小口还在不住地收缩绞紧，不能痛快射精的延迟感将他的高潮无限拉长，堆积的过多快感转化为一种负担，让他饱受折磨的两条穴道又痒又痛。  
感受到另一具火热的身体从背后贴了上来，他惊恐地转过头，却看到萨菲罗斯扶着自己的硬挺，在他后穴的入口处打转。  
“不行……不能一起……会死的……”克劳德绝望地哀求着，一根硬挺已经把他干得死去活来了，两根一起进来的话……  
青年害怕得抽泣起来，他搂住Sephiroth的脖子，语无伦次地求饶：“求您了，主人，求您，不要一起……会坏的……我会死的……”  
“乖。”Sephiroth语气轻柔地安抚着颤抖的青年，手却不容拒绝地钳住克劳德的腰胯，不让他挪动半分。  
萨菲罗斯一手握上克劳德的肩膀，另一只手扶住自己的硬挺，对准紧张翕动的小口，猛地挺腰，直接插进了深处。  
太满了……  
克劳德线条流畅的后背反弓成一张漂亮的弓形，他扬起头，爆发出一阵窒息般的尖叫，他的下身满得要胀开来了，两根一模一样的狰狞巨物隔着脆弱的内壁互相挤压着，好像下一秒就要捅破他的肚子。  
Sephiroth伸手抚过克劳德小腹上被顶出的凸起，残忍地用力按下去，硬物的存在感太过于鲜明，坚硬的龟头碾过他体内所有的敏感点，克劳德颤抖着，浑身瘫软得被夹在两个男人之间。  
萨菲罗斯舒服地喟叹出声，被姜汁折磨了一夜的后穴温度高得惊人，  
湿软的内壁训练有素地裹缠着自己的阳物，夹道欢迎着入侵者的光临。  
两个银发男人颇有默契地开始抽插，交替的动作使克劳德感到他始终处于被填满的状态，却又不停被撞进来填得更满。  
破碎的呻吟从他闭不拢的嘴边溢出，被Sephiroth用一个凶狠的吻封回嘴里。  
萨菲罗斯叼住他戴着耳钉的左耳，舌尖卷过金属的耳钉，又探入敏感的耳道，湿热的吐息烫得克劳德浑身颤抖。  
过量的快感超过了青年能承受的上限，无神的绿眼缓慢地眨了眨，渐渐闭上，陷入了昏睡。

萨菲罗斯罕见地陷入了焦虑。  
自从那天醒来，青年克劳德那个印满掌痕、被掴到通红的屁股就时不时在自己脑海里略过。  
青年的痛呼、咒骂和带着泣音的求饶，现在想起来还让他血脉贲张。  
但那是那个成熟的、被彻底调教过的克劳德，如果是他的男孩，那会是怎样一番景象呢。  
青涩的、内向的少年趴在他的腿上，痛得眼泪直流，颤抖的手想要去护住自己红肿一片的屁股，却又因为自己的命令而不敢妄动。少年的自尊心最终败给火辣辣的痛感，抽泣着向自己求饶……  
他的邮箱提示音响了一下，萨菲罗斯短暂地从自己的妄想中抽离出，他有些不耐烦地点开新邮件，只读了两行，他的嘴角就忍不住勾了起来。  
他确实不想过于突然吓到他的小男友，但是克劳德自己送上门来，他又怎么可能拒绝呢。

三名三等兵站在他的办公桌前，斗殴导致的满脸青紫还没有完全褪去。  
“一个月清洁劳动，每天多五十圈负重跑步，跑到你们没有多余的精力用来打架斗殴的那天为止。解散。”  
三名特种兵向将军敬礼准备离开，萨菲罗斯又开口道：“斯特莱夫留下。”  
另两人幸灾乐祸地看了一眼被点名的克劳德，忙不迭地逃出门去，生怕走得慢了也被将军再留下加罚。  
克劳德站在原地，他还保持着敬礼的姿势一动未动。  
萨菲罗斯从办公桌后走出来，转到待客沙发上坐下，将手里拿着的纸张拍在茶几上。  
克劳德用余光扫了一眼，发现是自己的处罚记录，赶紧把目光转回去，目视前方一动不敢动。  
萨菲罗斯晾了克劳德一会儿，他看着少年因为紧张而微微上下滑动的喉结，叹了一口气。  
“过来，克劳德。”  
听到熟悉的语气吐出的私人称呼，克劳德暗自松了一口气，他刚才差点以为萨菲真的对他生气了。  
他走到萨菲罗斯面前，顺着男人的手势在他大腿上坐下。  
“这是你这个月第几次因为斗殴被告到我这里来了？”  
“不是我的错。”克劳德梗着脖子抗争道，“他们说话太难听了。”  
“他们说什么了？”萨菲罗斯的右手环过少年尚显纤细的腰，将他往怀里拉了拉，左手绕到身前的皮带搭扣处，轻轻拨开。  
“说我是……靠屁股当上特种兵的。”  
“这就值得这么生气了？”  
克劳德搂上萨菲罗斯的头颈，脸埋在他的锁骨处，声音有些闷闷的，“我心里……也担心他们说的是真的。”  
萨菲罗斯握着他的后颈，逼他直起身来和自己对视，“你不相信自己也就算了，你也不相信我，是吗？”  
萨菲罗斯眯起的眼中闪着危险，克劳德心虚地转开脸，又被捏着下巴转回来，“你觉得你通过测试是我特别给你放水了是吗？”  
“哼，打架斗殴，不信任长官，三等兵，你有麻烦了。”萨菲罗斯放开克劳德，换上一副公事公办的命令语气。  
克劳德立马站起身，在沙发边站好立正，竭力不去注意自己不知何时被萨菲罗斯拉开的裤子前襟。  
“除了清洁劳动和罚跑的圈数，你要比他们多一项惩罚。”  
“是，长官！”  
萨菲罗斯把玩着从克劳德裤子上抽走的腰带，握着腰带头在手上缠了两圈，然后向一旁挥去，“啪”的一声脆响落在皮质的沙发坐垫上，克劳德跟着抖了一下，他看到坐垫裂开了一个小口。  
将军不会是想……  
“我要对你进行体罚，三等兵。”萨菲罗斯肯定了克劳德的想法，他收回皮带，又在手掌上缠了几圈，“你有两个选择。”  
克劳德点点头，紧张地吞咽着，他知道在军队里体罚是很常见的刑罚，但那是萨菲罗斯……他又害羞又害怕。  
“你可以扶着我的办公桌趴下，我用皮带抽你五十次，或者，”萨菲罗斯指指自己的大腿，“你趴这里，我用手来。你可以选。”  
“几……几下？”  
“到我认为合适为止。”  
克劳德纠结极了，刚才那一下他见识到了萨菲罗斯恐怖的控制精度和力量，如果那样的皮带落在自己身上五十下……克劳德抖了一下，不敢继续想下去。但是趴在将军腿上被他用手打屁股什么的，也太超过了。  
想想之后还要被罚跑圈，克劳德咬咬牙，往萨菲罗斯的身边靠了一步。  
“选好了？”  
克劳德点点头，耳根染上一点红晕。  
“裤子脱了，趴过来。”  
克劳德小心地将制服裤子连带内裤一起褪到膝盖上，别别扭扭地趴在萨菲罗斯大腿上，他的上半身搭在沙发上，把脸埋在他自己放在这的抱枕里，两条白嫩的腿将将够到地板，紧张地绞在一起。  
萨菲罗斯慢条斯理地取下自己的手套和护腕，微凉的手指拂过克劳德挺翘的臀部引起一片战栗。他抬高手臂，迅速地在两片臀瓣上各打了一下。  
克劳德浑身颤抖了一下，一声痛呼溜出他的嘴边。  
萨菲罗斯又快速打了他两下，似乎才找到了合适的节奏，开始一下一下  
特种兵的手劲是极大的，即使萨菲罗斯只用了三分力气，几十下拍打后，克劳德的大腿后侧和两片臀瓣均匀地染上一层漂亮的薄粉。趴伏着的少年渐渐失去了保持稳定的能力，他在萨菲罗斯的腿上挣动着，两条细白的小腿无力地向后乱踢。  
“痛……萨菲……好痛……”少年带着哭腔的声音隔着抱枕闷闷地传出来，他一只手向后伸过来，想要护住自己灼烧起来的臀瓣。  
“拿开你的手，克劳德。”  
少年断断续续地呜咽着，手扒着自己的臀瓣不肯放开。  
“如果你不拿开，那我们就站到桌边去，用皮带重新开始。”萨菲罗斯冰冷地陈述道。  
少年哭得更大声了些，但他还是缓慢地挪开了自己的手，紧紧抱住脸下面的抱枕。  
萨菲罗斯又开始击打少年的臀部，这次他又加了两分力气。  
少年瞬间哭喊起来，他试图抬起上身，却被萨菲罗斯单手按住脖颈压回沙发上。  
“萨菲……萨菲罗斯……好痛……我知道错了，不打了好不好……”  
萨菲罗斯充耳不闻，他用一条腿夹住少年挣动的双腿，按着原本的节奏轮流击打着少年已经肿得有些发亮的臀部。  
之前萨菲罗斯一直觉得克劳德的强化程度不够，总担心他出任务受伤，放在现在的情况，他觉得克劳德这种程度的强化简直恰到好处，既保证了他不会真的被打坏，又不会过于削减痛感和痕迹留存的时效。  
克劳德屁股上渐渐显现的掌痕让他越发兴奋起来，他往后坐了一点，不想让少年太早感受到自己胯下已经开始勃起的硬物。  
被他牢牢压制住的少年哭得像要断气，他语无伦次地哀求着，竭力在萨菲罗斯腿上扭动，想要逃开不停歇落下的铁掌。他整个屁股和大腿都火辣辣的，羞耻和委屈逼出他更多的眼泪。  
“我错了……萨菲……求你，求你了……好痛，好痛啊……啊啊啊！”  
萨菲罗斯一掌抽在臀腿连接处，引得少年发出一声像要窒息般的痛呼。  
“你错在哪了？”  
“我不该打架……不该……不该怀疑自己……怀疑你……”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有……还有……”  
萨菲罗斯又狠狠打了他两下，少年像一条缺水的鱼一样挣动着，却怎么也挣不脱男人的压制。  
“我说过多少次，非不可避免的情况不准受伤，只有我才可以在你身上留下痕迹。”你的痛苦和愉悦，只有我能给予。  
凶狠的巴掌一连串地落下，克劳德语不成声地哭喊着：“下次……下次不会了……不会再让别人碰……碰我了……求你……求你了萨菲……萨菲……我好痛啊……好痛……”  
萨菲罗斯终于收了手，他把少年抱进怀里，看着克劳德哭得一塌糊涂的眼睛，“真记住了？”  
克劳德忙不迭地点头，打出一个小小的哭嗝。  
“乖。”他的大手覆上克劳德火烧一般的屁股，轻柔地按摩着，克劳德瑟缩了一下，终于放松下来窝进萨菲罗斯的怀里。  
萨菲罗斯听着怀里平缓的呼吸，本以为他哭累了已经睡着的少年突然闷闷地开口道：“帮我穿个耳洞吧，萨菲。”  
“怎么突然想穿耳洞？”  
“一直戴着耳钉的话，即使是特种兵的身体也不会愈合。这样你就可以在我身上留下一个永久的印记了。”  
萨菲罗斯沉默，青年克劳德左耳上的狼头耳钉在他的脑海里闪过。  
“好。”片刻后，他轻轻地说道，“明天，我给你穿耳洞。”


End file.
